Complications
by friendoftheearth
Summary: AU. Why complicate things? Continued on in Rings and Things
1. Chapter 1

Complications

Part 1

Jackson had just sprung it on him out of the blue. He'd come home from work for his lunch and had been told to get a shower and pack his stuff, enough for a long weekend away.

"A long weekend away where?" He'd asked, but Jackson wouldn't tell him it was to be a surprise.

He should have been excited, he should have been pleased and he was, sort of, but what he was mostly, was thrown. He couldn't just up and go, not just like that. What about work? He'd left a car up on a ramp and was supposed to be working Friday, Saturday and Monday, Sunday his only day off, Cain wasn't going to like it, he knew his uncle of old, he wasn't going to let him have all that time off, not without any notice. But Cain already knew! Jackson said he had sorted it, he wasn't expecting him back until Tuesday. Cain hadn't breathed a word to him. And what about money, he was skint and Jackson had been pleading poverty for weeks now too. "Sorted!" Jackson had told him as he'd patted the pocket he kept his wallet in.

Where'd he get the cash from? They were saving; supposedly, every spare penny they had now went into their recently set up joint savings account in the bank! He'd changed so much in the two years they'd been together, he'd calmed down, wised up...grown up, he knew what he wanted and that was to spend the rest of his life with Jackson and the next step in their relationship was getting a place of their own.

He'd done as bid and gone for a shower, the water washing away all remnants of his morning's toil but not the daze Jackson's announcement had left him in. He'd then packed his things, stuff for the day, stuff for the night, especially stuff for the nights because apparently where they were going had plenty of nightlife.

Paddy knew all about the mystery weekend, it seemed he was the only one who didn't. The older man unable to contain his excitement, and telling him to show some too, that Jackson had put a lot of time and effort into planning this surprise. He obviously had and he couldn't quite believe he'd not noticed anything was going on or that Cain or Paddy hadn't let anything slip.

Paddy had of course wanted to see them off, so too his mum! She'd turned up just before they'd left. She'd been in on it too and had been really pleased with herself for managing to keep it secret.

He'd taken it for granted they'd be going in Jackson's van but he'd found his boyfriend sitting in a car, a rental car, a flash car it was too. Another surprise, something else he should be pleased about and he was, it was just that it added to what was all so unexpected, and the thing about him was that he liked to know what was happening. He liked to have some control over what was happening to him, he couldn't help but feel he was being carried helplessly along on a wave and for some reason he felt scared. Scared? Why the hell should he feel scared?

He'd eventually guessed where they were going; well the road and motorway signs had helped. London! He'd never been before, had always wanted to go, play the tourist, see the sights. Now he was going and he couldn't quite believe it.

They'd got lost just the once, took the wrong motorway exit, they'd been talking instead of concentrating on the unfamiliar. It had added half an hour to their journey, not that it mattered, they had all weekend.

He'd started to relax once in the car, to loosen up, the excitement was finally starting to build and he was suddenly looking forward to some time away, to some time alone with Jackson, to having some fun.

They'd not done much socialising the last few months, not since they'd got serious about saving, life had got a bit boring, a little dull, but they both knew they had to make such sacrifices. That's why he hadn't been able to understand why Jackson was splashing the cash now, had he won the lottery or something? He didn't like to ask where the money had come from, that really would put a dampener on things.

Their hotel was on the outskirts of the city, not an expensive one, but not a cheap one by any means. It was nice, really nice, the nicest one he'd ever been in. It had started him off worrying what it was all costing Jackson, they usually split the cost of everything, but when he'd mentioned putting something towards it, Jackson had said no, no way, it was his treat.

Treat? They weren't talking bed and breakfast in Whitby here. It was like they were celebrating something, but what? It wasn't either of their birthdays, it wasn't an anniversary of anything, of when they'd first met, first slept together, first moved in together.

He'd thought they were going to hit the clubs, there was one he'd heard about, it was supposedly a great night out and he was keen to find out just how good for himself. But no, not tonight, Jackson said they were going for a meal, the table was already booked.

The restaurant wasn't far from the hotel, in walking distance. It looked expensive from the outside, even more so from the inside, could they really afford to eat at such a place? He only hoped they served proper food, something that would fill a working man's belly.

It was busy but they were shown to a quiet, secluded corner. He felt a little out of place...no he felt a lot out of place, but at the same time it felt nice, it was nice the two of them eating out somewhere special.

He'd had everything, starters, main, and dessert. Leaving him more than full, fit to burst in fact.

He'd enjoyed every single minute of their evening, the conversation, the food, he was eager now to get back to the hotel, to get Jackson into bed. But Jackson said he had one more surprise for him before they left, hopefully one he'd like.

"What is it?

The older man had taken hold of his hand, smiled at him, and as he'd looked lovingly into his eyes had quietly asked, "Marry me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Complications

Part 2

**He was stunned, rendered speechless. Had Jackson really just asked him to marry him? Where had that come from? **

**The two of them married!**

**Married? As in ring on the finger married? Sign a legal piece of paper married? A bit of a do married? **

**Married like his mam and dad had been! Married like Paddy had been more than once! Married like Jackson's mum and dad had been! Not one of those marriages had lasted! **

'**Marry me' those two words meant only one thing to him... the beginning of the end of a relationship!**

He knew what Aaron's answer was going to be almost immediately he'd 'popped the question', he'd been looking into his eyes and there he had seen shock turn quickly to confusion and then to something resembling panic. Not the effect he'd wanted the proposal to have on the younger man, and certainly not the one he'd been expecting. How could he have got it so wrong? He knew him better than anyone didn't he? He thought he did, and he'd honestly been expecting Aaron to say yes, he'd thought his timing was perfect...

Their first year together had been a rollercoaster ride of emotions. They'd spent a lot of that time either angrily breaking up or heatedly making up, but somewhere in between those two extremes they'd got under each other's skin. They'd found they couldn't keep away from each other, that they were drawn to each other, and in time they would realise it was because they were meant for each other.

In the early months of there on off relationship there had been days when he'd asked himself why he was with Aaron. He could be the most stubborn, thoughtless, selfish not to mention miserable prat. He could exasperate him in the blink of an eye, infuriate him just as quickly, and scare him half to death with some of the things he got up to.

But then there were the days Aaron turned all that on its head, the days when he got to see his sensitive side, the tenderness, the gentleness he possessed but felt the inexplicable need to hide. At those times he'd be so open and so giving and he'd so liked what he saw.

On the very rare occasions when he'd let all his defences down, he'd witnessed just how very vulnerable he was. He knew he wasn't anywhere near as tough, or as hard as he wanted the world to believe he was. That had brought out the protective side of him, not that Aaron would ever admit to be in need of protecting from anything...except maybe from himself. The younger man knew his insecurities; his temper were always getting him in to hot water. He knew his faults, was all too aware of his failings and in truth he didn't really like himself all that much. He'd been determined to change Aaron's view of himself, and had worked hard to put it right.

He would worry at times, well he'd had other boyfriends, had slept with other men, had experienced more than one relationship, and he was ready to settle down. He wanted something lasting, he wanted that one special someone to spend the rest of his life with. But what about Aaron.

He had been Aaron's first boyfriend... only boyfriend, he was the first man he'd slept with, the only man he'd slept with, and he couldn't forget he was still in his teens, that he still had a lot of growing up to do. Could he really expect fidelity, commitment from him or would he be asking too much?

Life had slowly settled down, their arguments grew less and less, the emotional upsets few and far between, and there were no more obstacles thrown in their way. The feelings they had for each other were allowed to deepen and mature turning to true affection, in to love.

He'd moved in with Aaron way before that though, it had been out of necessity, supposedly a temporary thing while he looked for another flat. That's when they had started to fall in love and he'd never left.

Paddy's place had soon felt like home to him, but it wasn't their place, and like every other couple they wanted somewhere of their own.

Suddenly it had all become so serious between them, they were planning for a future together, saving, and then someone had jokingly asked when he was going to make an honest man out of Aaron. He'd laughed, at the time he had found it a ridiculous notion. Marriage had never before entered his head, they'd never discussed it. Why hadn't they, they'd talked about everything else. Maybe he should have asked himself that question before now; maybe he'd have saved himself some heartache if he had.

His first thought had been that Aaron would run a mile at the very thought of it. But that same night, as he'd held a sleeping Aaron in his arms he'd started to give the idea some serious thought. They loved each, were committed to each other, wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, so why not marry? He couldn't think of one good reason not to. It would be icing on the cake, a celebration of what they'd found with each other. It certainly wasn't intended to be the gel that held it all together, he knew their love for each other would do that.

He'd decided there and then he would ask him, but not just anywhere or at any old time, no he'd make it a time they would both remember, make it special. He'd started to plan things then, and to secretly set aside money for it. Aaron hadn't suspected a thing; he was so trusting of him. He wished he'd rumbled him now though...

"**Jackson I..." He couldn't get the words out, he couldn't get them past his lips. He'd just watched Jackson's smile fade, the sparkle in his eyes disappear to be replaced by hurt. He didn't want to hurt him it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do... but he was so very scared right now...**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Complications

Part 3

He didn't want to say yes and he didn't want to say no, all he could do was look at Jackson willing him to understand the mess his head was in right now.

"**It's alright." He knew the answer, knew Aaron was struggling to find a way to let him down gently.**

"No, no its not. I love you, I'd do anything for you, you know I would but..."

"**You don't want to marry me."**

"I didn't say that."

"**I didn't hear you say yes."**

"You didn't hear me say no! Its just..." He didn't know where or how to start explaining what he was feeling right now. And it didn't help that he was annoyed at Jackson for dropping this on him so unexpectedly, "We've never talked about it."

"**No, would it have made any difference if we had?"**

"I'd have had some warning..."

"**Warning? You needed warning about it?"**

"I didn't mean it like that."

"**No I know, sorry." He was hurting and that made him oversensitive, he had to put a stop to that or he'd end up saying something he'd regret.**

"It's just that ..." It sounded stupid to him so he wouldn't be surprised if Jackson didn't laugh in his face when he told him.

"**What?"**

"It scares me."

"**Why?" There was very little that scared Aaron.**

"Everyone we know, my parents, yours, Paddy, Marlon..." He could go on endlessly, "...they all ended up divorcing, splitting up...

"**You think marriage is the kiss of death to a relationship?"**

"That's my only experience of it Jackson."

"**Not every marriage ends in divorce, just like not every non-married couple stay the distance..."**

"What do you mean by that?"

"**Only that married or not couples split up." **

"**Meaning we could?"**

"**No, I didn't mean that! I was just making a point." They were both way too touchy now, the way things were going they would end up arguing and he didn't want that. "Let's draw a line under it now, forget about it, and get on with enjoying the weekend."**

How could Jackson just shrug it off like that, he couldn't, not now he'd realised that no matter what he said, whether his answer be yes or no it would somehow come between them, "Yeah like we can now!"

"**Of course we can and we're going to. And we'll start by going to that club you've heard about." They could get wasted, and in the morning neither one of them would remember a thing about tonight.**

"I don't want to go."

"**You were raving about it before."**

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood anymore..."

"**Well I am."**

"Go on your own then, you don't need me to have a good time!"

"**You're right there!"**

**After paying the bill he'd walked out and left Aaron sitting there. Hailing a passing taxi he asked the driver to take him to Razzes, he hadn't come all this way to argue, he hadn't come all this way to mope about, he'd come to enjoy himself and he wasn't going to let a miserable prat like Aaron Livesy stop him.**

He'd got to his feet and followed Jackson out of the restaurant, just in time to see him get into a taxi. Did he follow him? Was there any point? It seemed even talking about marriage could put the mockers on a relationship! By asking him to marry him Jackson had thrown a spanner into the works, complicated things just when everything was going right for them, when it was all going so well.

Why did he have to go and spoil it all by suddenly wanting to marry him?

It wasn't all of a sudden though was it? It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. A romantic meal for two in a posh restaurant hadn't given him the idea. Jackson didn't do anything without giving it some thought first, not that he lacked spontaneity or anything, he would do things on impulse too but nothing that carried any weight, nothing he might spend a life time regretting. He'd obviously put a lot of thought into the proposal, had put his heart and soul into it... that's what this weekend was all about, he'd been planning it for god knows how long, wanting to make it special, to show him just how much he loved him... and he'd just trampled all over it.

**Aaron had been right about the club, it was buzzing. He was getting plenty of attention too, was being eyed up right, left and centre. It was a welcome boost to his ego but not what he was here for. But by standing all alone by the bar he was looking like he was available and he wasn't...not anymore. That was where a wedding ring would come in handy...was that a pun? He couldn't be sure, he'd had a bit too much to drink so his brain was addled... but anyway... a ring on the third or was it the second finger of his left hand would ward off unwanted attention. It would tell the world that someone had put that ring there for a reason! He would have liked to put a ring on Aaron's finger...oh god he was getting all maudlin now or did he mean soppy? Again he couldn't be sure, he'd better not drink anymore he wouldn't be able to remember the name of his hotel if he did! **

**Now he come to think about it, he couldn't actually imagine Aaron wearing a ring, he wasn't into jewellery, he didn't even wear a watch. He wouldn't be happy taking part in such a formal ceremony either, making vows...being the centre of attention, he hated being centre of attention. What had he been thinking? Aaron marry him? Never in a month of Sundays!**

**Suddenly he was aware of someone standing next to him, in the getting ready to make a move position, it had been a while but he hadn't forgotten how it all worked. He could barely hear the voice above the music and wished he hadn't.**

"Do you come here often?"

**Please no, he hated that chat up line, it had to be older than his granddad; he turned to look at the owner of the voice ready to give him the brush off only to find he liked what he saw.**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Complications

Part 4

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, he'd hoped Aaron would follow him here, kind of knew he would, but was just beginning to give up on him turning up... but here he was... chatting him up! Using a line he knew he hated, it was one way to break the tension between them.

"I'm sorry."

They'd said the words in unison; they'd been barely audible above the incessant thunderous beat of the music. But they'd been heard and understood, the salve applied, the wounds healed. Time now to move on.

He decided it was his turn to do some teasing, "Do you wanna dance?" Aaron hated dancing, well not hated as such, he was just shy about it, he had to be tanked up before he could be tempted anywhere near the dance floor. He knew he hadn't had nearly enough to drink to shake off his inhibitions and he was expecting him to screw up his face in horror.

"**Yeah." **

He was the one left pulling a face, one of surprise. He was even more taken aback when Aaron grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to where the action was. He soon found himself slap bang in middle of the energetic crowd.

It was two o'clock in the morning before they stumbled out of the club. Laughing helplessly at one of his jokes, it wasn't the joke they were finding funny but the fact he'd got the punch line wrong, they'd both found that hilarious, drink fuelling their mirth.

His sides were soon hurting from the uncontrollable spasms of laughter and he had to lean back against a wall to catch his breath. He'd been surprised when Aaron had moved in for a kiss, and not just any kind of kiss either, it was no brush of the lips, no smacker... it was a full on snog! It wasn't like Aaron to be so demonstrative in public, not like him at all, not that he was complaining, he happily lost himself in it.

They'd eventually had to come up for air, and he'd grinned at the younger man, unable to hide his delight, he couldn't wait to get Aaron back to their hotel room and carry on where they'd left off. He planned on getting a taxi, the quickest way there, but it seemed Aaron had other ideas; he'd caught hold of his hand and was again pulling him along with him. They were, he told him, walking back to the hotel.

Aaron never held his hand in public but here he was strolling with him down a street that even at 2am was teaming with people! What did they put in the water down here?

He wasn't about to say anything, nothing that might make his boyfriend feel uncomfortable and revert to his reserved ways. He was loving this open affection, soaking it up because he didn't expect it to go on indefinitely.

"Are you sure you know where the hotel is?" He didn't, he didn't expect Aaron to know either but he'd assured him he did.

It was an hour before they declared themselves lost, an hour in which they walked hand in hand, never breaking the contact, and stopping every so often to share a kiss. It had been a memorable hour, one he didn't really want to end but he was aching for Aaron and so he'd stopped a passing taxi... and found they'd been going in completely the wrong direction!

They'd sobered up in that hour, so that when they finally got back to their hotel room, when they'd fallen into bed their lovemaking was just that, slow and sensual, lovers bliss.

The morning had come much too soon for his liking, it wouldn't have been so bad if Aaron had woken him up with kisses and caresses, but all he'd got this morning was his not so very dulcet tones in his ear.

"**Come on! I want to go see the sights."**

"But I've only just gone to sleep!" He protested. That's what it felt like, like he'd just shut his eyes. It had to be getting on for five before he and Aaron had finally pulled the sheet over them and put their bed to another use. "Can't you just look out the window?" Aaron thought he was joking, but he wasn't, he was deadly serious, between everything Aaron had worn him out.

He felt better when he'd had a shower, better still when he'd had something to eat, the hotel did a full English breakfast, and it had helped replace all that energy they'd burned up last night.

They'd hopped on a sightseeing bus, sitting on the open top deck pretending not to notice the cold wind blowing through them. They soon got chatting to some American tourists, telling them they should visit Yorkshire next.

They'd got off by the London Eye, Aaron only realising he was scared of heights when it was too late. The view had been spectacular but the best bit was Aaron holding his hand and it wasn't just because he was scared.

As they'd sat there taking in the panorama he'd silently congratulated himself, he was more than pleased with the way the weekend was going, ok so he'd made a balls up with the proposal but it hadn't really spoilt anything, they'd got over it and Aaron was throwing himself into everything, was really enjoying himself and that's all that mattered to him.

The younger man was looking a little pale by the time they'd returned to earth though, so he suggested they get a hot drink but he'd wanted to get back on another tour bus, so they did, and that's how they spent the rest of the day, getting on and off them. He'd had to remind Aaron they didn't have to do it all in one day, that they had a few more days to fill.

Once back at the hotel he'd flopped exhausted onto the bed, asking Aaron what he fancied doing that night. He'd surprised him by saying he wanted to go back to the restaurant they'd eaten at the night before. The romantic meal had ended on a sour note and he didn't think Aaron would want reminding of that but if that's where he wanted to go then fine by him.

Aaron had led the way into the restaurant this time, they didn't have a booking but they'd been found a table, another secluded one.

They'd each put three courses away again, enjoyed every minute of the time together but they couldn't stay there all night. He'd been about to ask Aaron if he was ready to go when the younger man caught hold of his hand, and smiled across the table at him, he was looking really pleased with himself for some reason, his smile was contagious and he was soon smiling back and asking, "What?"

"**Marry me?"**

**It was Jackson's turn to be rendered silent, his turn to wonder if he'd heard right. The older man hadn't seen it coming, hadn't suspected a thing, why would he, he'd taken his reaction to his proposal as a definite no. It hadn't been though, not really. He'd just needed some time to think about it, to get over the inital shock and as he'd made his way to Razzes that's all he had done, think. He loved Jackson, he loved him with all his heart and ever since he'd walked into that club he'd tried to show him just how much. He knew Jackson loved him, that he would do anything for him, he made him laugh, he made him happy, he made him feel wanted, cared for, needed and he knew that would never change. That what they had would last. Married or not. **

**Then he'd thought about what getting married would entail, a civil ceremony, close friends and family, repeating out loud promises they'd already made to each other... and matching rings, symbols of their love for each other... he didn't like being centre of attention normally but he knew he would enjoy every minute of that special day.**

"But..."

**He wasn't known for his patience; Jackson needed a nudge in the right direction, "Just say yes." **

"**Yes."**

The End

(Short but hopefully it was sweet?)

Mererid ;-)


End file.
